


Demons

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pining, Short, Short One Shot, Song: Demons (Imagine Dragons), Songfic, The Wavering Wood (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Simon catches Baz sneaking into the woods to hunt and tries to follow him, despite Baz's protests.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who arent familiar with song fics, the lyrics are in italics and in a seperate paragraph from the storyline/dialouge

_ I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you _

Baz whipped around to see Simon Snow standing behind him. He tried desperately to hide his growing fangs. Damn Snow, why’d he have to show up when Baz was about to go hunting?

“Basil?”

_ But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide _

“Snow-” his voice came out raspy - not an uncommon side effect just before he was to feed again. “I- why are you here?”

_ No matter what we breed. We still are made of greed _

“I saw you leaving and I just wanted to know-”

Baz cut him off with an involuntary snarl as a large rabbit appeared, and his hunting instincts kicked on, causing him to pounce.

_ This is my kingdom come _

“Please leave,” Baz mumbled, releasing the rabbit at the look on Simon’s face

“Baz-”

_ This is my kingdom come _

“Just go!” The taller boy turned away, prepared to run, but Simon grabbed his wrist. He couldn't help but notice how warm Snow’s hand was in comparison to Baz’s usually cold skin.

_ When you feel my heat _

“No, you shouldn't be out here alone. Especially after dark.”

_ Look into my eyes _

Basil turned to look at Simon, before quickly looking away, remembering how his pupils always became dilated before he hunted.

_ It’s where my demons hide _

“I don't care.”

_ It’s where my demons hide _

“Baz, come on,” Simon reached over to grab Baz’s shoulder gently, but the paler darted away quickly.

_ Don’t get too close _

“Stay away from me! I don't wanna hurt you!” he choked.

_ It’s dark inside _

“What do you mean?” the short teen whispered.

_ It’s where my demons hide _

“Dammit, Snow, haven't you figured it out yet?! Cause you sure act like you have!” Baz snarled impatiently. He was trying to resist, but it was getting harder to not drain Simon when he was so damn hungry.

_ It's where my demons hide _

“Figured what out?” 

“ _ Merlin, Simon, I’m a bloody vampire!”  _ Baz screamed, baring his fangs defensively. Simon was silent, and the only sound was Baz’s laboured breath. “I’m out hunting, because I haven't had any blood in at least two days. I need you to leave, I don't want to hurt you.” he was almost crying by the end of the sentence.

_ Don't wanna let you down _

“Baz-”

“ _ Please!” _

_ But I am hell bound _

“Basil-”

“You have to leave! Just fucking forget about me!”

_ Though this is all for you _

“Basil!”

“Simon! Fucking go! I don't want to see your stupid face!”

_ Don't wanna hide the truth _

“Basilton!”

“I’m doing this because I love you, you fucking moron!”

_ No matter what we breed _

“Tyrannus Basilton Pitch!”

_ We still are made of greed _

Baz looked at Simon, shocked by his outburst. 

_ This is my kingdom come _

“I love you too.”

_ This is my kingdom come _

Baz wasn't sure which one of them moved - maybe it was both of them - but suddenly he was pressed into a protective hug (despite the height difference).

_ When you feel my heat _

Baz broke away gently, and pressed a soft & quick kiss onto Simon’s cheek, putting as much care as he could into the small gesture.

_ Look into my eyes _

“I’ve gotta go, I can't risk being around you much longer,” he said slowly.

_ It's where my demons hide _

“I’ll wait for you.” Simon promised. 

_ It’s where my demons hide _

“It’s too dangerous-” 

_ Don't get too close _

Simon crushed his lips against the taller’s.

_ It’s dark inside _

“I don't care.”

_ It’s where my demons hide _

“I’ll be right back…” Baz regretfully walked into the forest. 

_ It's where my demons hide _

“I promise.”


End file.
